Porque erase una vez
by sakura tamiko
Summary: No es un cuento de hadas... Aunque allí se enamoran de la mirada, y tal vez eso ocurrió, porque su mirada era lo más hermoso que habia visto en toda mi vida... (AU, SHOTA)


**Muchísimas gracias hasta ahora por todo su gran y hermoso apoyo! No pude responder los reviews del último de Esclavo y Estrella a tiempo, pero lo hare, lo prometo.**

**Aquí un one-shot, a su consideración, shota, aviso por si acaso!**

**Sin nada más que agregar…**

Disclaimer: Personajes gracias a: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Una historia, que puede comenzar como: "Erase una vez"…**

_Le odia con toda su alma, a él con su hermoso y bien formado trasero, incitándole a romper su ética, sus valores, y de paso, si los descubren será despedido. Maldito deseo, que le nubla la mente._

**Aquel chico, de ojos verdes.**

Primer día de clases, Thor ama ese día porque los alumnos asustados se aterrorizan mas al ver su imponente físico, les ordena que se sienten, tiene fama de ser estricto y dejar a todos al borde de un ataque respiratorio tan solo con su voz. Los chicos le respetan con el tiempo aunque al principio lo odian, y las chicas sueñan con el; inconscientes y metafóricos sueños.

Algunos están casi temblando cuando él explica el modo de aprobar la materia, que es prácticamente "mátense en el intento". Escucha una tos que comienza suave e intermitente, después aumenta, chasque a la lengua, ya sabe quien será su primera presa, se encamina mirando a los ojos de cada estudiante fijamente, el chico es el último de la fila, y ya no tose, pero se puede apreciar claramente su respiración entrecortada.

Thor por fin llega y el muchacho le devuelve la mirada, entre atemorizado y retador.

Después de repartir los textos con los cuales empezaran la materia, Thor se sigue preguntando porque no castigo al chico de ojos verdes.

**No es que interese, pero tal vez, interesa.**

Se llama Loki, y es aplicado, inteligente aunque los profesores tienen dos objeciones para con el, su habilidad nata para las travesuras y que se mete en problemas con los chicos de cursos mas altos, por el increíble tacto que posee al decir las cosas que piensa; según las profesoras es un encanto, "¡Con 11 años y tan culto!", susurran.

A Thor por supuesto no es que le interese mucho, y si ha recolectado información de él, es porque lo escucha en la sala de maestros, y no es que ponga atención, pero vamos… Uno escucha cosas.

Como profesor de literatura no tenía muchas responsabilidades, de hecho era uno de los más relajados, y por eso, después dé la impresión inicial sus estudiantes le tomaban cariño. Pero ahora como encargado de la academia, vaya, no descansa mucho que digamos, y menos cuando se le encarga buscar una nueva profesora, la anterior, Susan Storm, renuncio después de que Namor Mckenzie, profesor de natación la estuviera hostigando por mas de tres meses.

Por eso, cuando tocan a su puerta lo primero que contempla es gritarle a quien sea que este allí, que se vaya a joder a otra persona sin tantas ocupaciones, respira hondo y se masajea las sienes.

-Pasa.

Y entonces si se olvida un momento de los papeles, maldice al mocoso, pero se olvida del montón de trabajo.

-Buenas tardes, profesor.

Thor adora en secreto (tan secreto que ni el mismo lo sabe) como Loki abre los labios para decirle "Profesor".

-¿Qué quieres Laufeyson?- El chico no baja la mirada, como todos a los que les habla, al contrario, y Thor ríe internamente, claro. El chico le extiende una hoja, Thor vuelve a preguntarse como demonios alguien puede poseer una piel tan blanca como aquella.- Oh, vaya… Otra amonestación, esta vez de la profesora de educación física…

Thor observa el rostro avergonzado, odia ese rostro, a veces quiere sacarlo de sus clases solo porque siente una fuerza de atracción demasiado intensa hacia esa cara, Thor supone que es la antipatía natural que sintió al conocerlo… Si, como no.

-Esta vez, no fue culpa mía.

Thor gruñe, ni siquiera le pasa por la cabeza que el niño esta mintiendo, porque los veinticinco años de Thor le han dado experiencia para saber que esta vez, Loki dice la verdad. Pero aun asi le molesta de sobremanera la forma en la que se defiende.

-Como sea.- El niño no se mueve, y Thor reacciona después de cinco minutos, los ojos azules se han detenido en el cuerpo que aun no pierde las suaves curvas de la infancia.- Explícame lo que paso.

-La profesora dio órdenes de correr alrededor de la cancha, no lo hice y se molesto.

-¿Y porque dices que no fue tu culpa?

-No es mi culpa tener asma.

El niño se queda unos minutos en silencio, y Thor también se congela un poco, le indica que se siente, y mira como las piernas todavía le cuelgan, tiene un sentimiento de ternura, pero carraspea, y le habla lo mas duramente posible. Va a tener que conseguir un documento que le avale la enfermedad, y le ayudara a ponerse de acuerdo con la profesora sobre lo que hará para la calificación. Mientras tiene detención con el, una semana después de clases, lo cual significa llegar tarde al almuerzo. Tiene unos libros hechos un desastre y supone que una mano extra le será de utilidad.

**Cuando hace "eso".**

Lo hace a propósito, Thor lo sabe, muy en el fondo, pero lo sabe… En realidad no dice nada porque su consciencia se antepone, y ¿cómo es posible que un niño haga eso intencionalmente? No, no, es su sucio cerebro y nada más.

Era miércoles y estaba acomodando los textos de Shakespeare que Thor repartiría en el segundo semestre, mientras él se encontraba inmiscuido en unos documentos para acabar el contrato con la nueva profesora.

No tuvo intención de alzar la mirada, uno no piensa "_oh, ahora mismo mirare al frente y veré algo que no debo ver". _El, es el culpable, que se agacha para recoger unos libros, y por dios, aquello es tan estúpidamente sugestivo, que Thor es bombardeado por miles, MILES de imágenes no precisamente inocentes, sobre lo que podría o no podría hacerle en esos momentos, a ese perfecto trasero. Al instante siguiente cuando Loki se gira, con sus grandes ojos verdes enmarcados con espesas pestañas negras observándole, se le revuelve el estomago, y todo lo que no era su estomago, suda frio y tartamudea al decirle en que estante del librero debía ponerlos.

Después de una hora, caminaban juntos hacia el dormitorio de chicos, hacia calor, y el niño llevaba el suéter, mientras los demás el chaleco rudimentario. La mente de Thor viajo por completo a los rincones que aquella prenda escondía recelosamente, cubriéndolo de su vista, el niño se despidió de él, amable; y Thor comenzó a pensar que había un problema muy serio con su persona.

Soñó cosas extrañas, agua y grandes praderas, soñó que alguien se sentaba sobre el, y la acariciaba los labios con los suyos, desconocidos pero tan anhelados. Las sabanas amanecieron con la no tan sutil evidencia, de que el resto del sueño había sido más que placentero.

**El ente lujurioso, y Thor el pervertido.**

Ahora no tiene ninguna duda, su vida esta tornándose infernal, desde que se descubrió a si mismo observando como Loki se contonea al caminar, como se lame esos labios rojos cuando termina de beber agua, le mira y la caída de sus parpados es tan seductora, un niño perverso que lleva la mente de Thor a un punto vertiginoso, entre imágenes mentales y fantasías con el, solo con el.

Las maestras siguen diciendo lo adorable que es, y blá, blá, blá, palabrerías que Thor encuentra estúpidas. Porque ellas no ven lo que el, porque no sienten la increíble atracción sexual que emana de su cuerpo, y sin embargo aun puede conservar la ternura, es peligroso definitivamente.

"_Si supieran la clase de ente lujurioso que es". _Piensa, cuando las profesoras de arte y del club de música anuncian a los cuatro vientos que es su alumno predilecto.

Y por fin tiene la prueba frente a sus ojos, en ese bendito (y maldito) instante en el que lo encuentra besuqueándose con una niña de su mismo curso, Sigyn se llama, menuda, rubia y linda, obedece en todo, y es buena estudiante. No les puede castigar por el beso, y sin embargo lo desea con todas sus fuerzas, recuerda entonces con que si los puede castigar.

-¿No se supone que deberían estar en clase?- La niña le mira aterrada, y Loki hasta parece perversamente divertido.- A mi oficina.

Loki tiene el descaro, el cinismo de lamer la saliva en su labio inferior, mientras no le despega la mirada, es su imaginación, por supuesto, pero aquello parecía una clara invitación, "_bésame tu"_.

Y Thor lo hubiera hecho en ese instante, si no fuera por que Sigyn le seguía mirando fijamente, llegaron a la oficina, y hubo todo un regaño de porque no deben de salir de clases bajo ningún tipo de acontecimiento, y de porque (dicho sea de paso), Sigyn tendría que ayudar a la profesora de canto a preparar todo para el festival, y Loki otra semana mas de detención con el.

Pretextos para seguirle viendo después de clases, pero nadie se daba cuenta, menos el.

**De como se conocieron, en la función estelar del profesor Stephen.**

Fue el viernes, en el que todo el mundo había sido metido al teatro, o casi todo el mundo.

Thor nunca fue un adepto a las obras dirigidas por el profesor Stephen, y si podía escabullirse de ver sus eventos, mucho mejor. Por eso caminaba hacia su habitación cuando escucho un alboroto en una esquina apartada, fuera del teatro, suspiro cansino, le hubiera gustado sentarse y disfrutar de unos momentos de soledad, mientras la obra llegaba a su tercer acto.

Encontró a Loki con una sonrisa de superioridad que no se adivinaba para una persona de semejante apariencia, mientras tres chicos de quinto le amenazaban, al escuchar el carraspeo todos se giraron, y Loki solo dirigió una mirada de desdén.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?- Entonces noto la mejilla algo hinchada en el rostro del menor.- ¿Quien lo hizo?

-Su alumno fue el que quiso meterse en problemas.

-Te recuerdo, Osborn que el maestro soy yo, y tu tono no me agrada. Mañana tu y tu grupo de idiotas tendrán que traerme el ensayo que pedí, aparte de una critica sobre el contexto de la historia. Además de que informare al profesor Stephen que no estaban presentes en su obra, ni en su dormitorio.

Le miraron enfadados, pero sabían que si alegaban les iría aun peor. Miraron iracundos a Loki, que travieso y sin que Thor lo notara, les saco la lengua ignorando el dolor de la mejilla y parte del labio. Cuando el rubio se volvió a girar Loki tenía cara de fingida inocencia.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte: "a mi oficina", Laufeyson?

Loki bajo la mirada, pretendiendo arrepentimiento, y Thor simplemente suspiro, salieron mientras Thor mencionaba el por que siempre se portaba de ese modo cuando estaba el, los demás profesores no tenían problema alguno con su comportamiento, y que si quería pasarse en detención todo el tiempo durante el resto del año.

Llegaron y Thor se desplomo sobre la silla, con Loki enfrente, con las manos en la espalda, y mirando de vez en vez hacia su dirección, Thor suspiro y le dijo que se acercara, examinando el daño hecho por el golpe. Si alguien hubiera entrado súbitamente avisando que el teatro se quemaba por obra divina, seguramente habría dicho que estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. A una distancia incorrecta entre alumno y profesor.

Thor trataba de ver el daño subjetivamente, tenía roto el labio, y solo allí tenía sus ojos azules, se podía ver el brillo de la saliva, y la suavidad, sabía que estaba casi invadiendo el espacio personal de su alumno, pero al diablo, la obra estaría aun en el quinto acto.

Inhalaba el tibio aliento del niño, y sabían que habían pasado varios minutos desde que Thor le dijera "acércate". Con la intención de seguir "examinándolo" tomo el mentón e hizo que Loki girara el rostro una y otra vez, por fin sentía la suavidad de la piel.

Entonces se quedo petrificado cuando el menor dirigió una de sus manos y la puso sobre la suya, tomándola, y dirigiendo los dedos a su tierna boca, que se abría, sacando la lengua para lamerlos con suavidad e infinita provocación.

Al diablo con todo, era un degenerado, un pervertido, un malnacido, aceptaba todo con tal de besarlo, era erótico, y Thor sintió como toda su sangre le abandonaba para concentrarse en el punto más visible de su anatomía. Mientras observaba embelesado como la pequeña y sonrosada lengua viajaba por entre sus dedos, y los ojos verdes nublados y entrecerrados le observaban incitándolo.

Thor le tomo de la cintura, y lo posiciono entre sus piernas, mientras capturaba esos labios pérfidos, y los lamio primero, para después tomar el inferior entre sus dientes, mientras un pequeño gemido de dolor salió del fondo de la garganta del niño, era una golosina, Loki abrió un poco la hermosa boca, y Thor introdujo su lengua, invadiendo, tomando posesión de aquella cavidad, y Loki tímido roza con la lengua que antes lamia insistente, la de Thor, que se aferra al delgado cuerpo, y lo empuja hacia si, profundizando un beso que rompe con todo, o casi todo el código ético de un profesor.

La obra esta en el acto final, y Thor sigue besando a Loki, disfrutando de lo que el joven le ofrece, tomándolo sin reparo, se ira al infierno, pero que mas da cuando se puede deleitar con aquella ofrenda.

**Porque: Thor=Trueno, Loki=Viento.**

Cuando le pregunto a su madre el porqué de su nombre, ella le contesto con una sonrisa.

"_Como el dios nórdico del rayo, trueno, de la tormenta. Eso eres Thor, eres impulso y corazón. Tu padre y yo lo supimos inmediatamente cuando vimos tus ojos, tu eres Thor."_

Y Thor no lo había entendido, no se consideraba hombre bueno, pero si de impulsos, impulso cuando su padre le dijo que abogado y él se fue por literatura, impulso cuando su madre le dijo "Jane es perfecta", y el la dejo a la hora siguiente, impulso cuando le dijeron que no apostaba y termino con una cicatriz en el muslo por hacerlo, impulso cuando murmuraron "¿el un profesor?", y se volvió de los mejores en el "Instituto para niños dotados de Charles Xavier".

Impulso en ese momento cuando tiene sobre sus piernas fuertes por el ejercicio que siempre disfruta hacer, a Loki, que le gime en la boca, porque no se cansa de besarle, una y otra vez, como si fuera su razón de existir.

Carol le ha dicho que ella puede tomar los castigos de Loki, porque ya está algo extrañada de verle ahí, y Thor férreo contesta que no, porque es su deber enderezarlo, como asesor del grupo, y lo dice y todos le creen, ¿Por qué no creerle al apuesto y gentil profesor Odinson?

Thor captura la lengua y succiona depravado, escucha los sonidos húmedos que crecen y se maravilla, mientras Loki se aferra a su cuello, y sus blancas y pequeñas manos aprietan como si se le fuera la vida en eso.

Se separan y ambos tienen los labios ligeramente hinchados, Thor le recuerda del trabajo final que Natasha pidió para justificar su imposibilidad de tomar la clase de educación física como se debe.

-Aunque para ser asmático, sobrellevas muy bien esto.

Habla de las veces en las cuales se han quedado sin aire, y lo pelean el uno al otro, a pesar de la edad, Loki es un digno oponente. Ríe y Thor quiere pensar que su risa no le encanta, ni como hace la cabeza hacia atrás, y orgulloso de que sea por el esa risa, es un regalo preciado de un niño que nunca habla y si habla nunca ríe.

Se recarga en su pecho y Thor simplemente disfruta el momento, no quiere pensar en porque si hace un mes, se prometió a si mismo no volverle a besar, ni siquiera a dirigirse a el de un modo que no fuera alumno-maestro, sigue haciéndolo, y esta vez se ha vuelto una agradable rutina.

Alza la mirada y Loki le besa la mejilla, entre cariñoso y pícaro, proclamando que su barba "le hace cosquillas", en esas ocasiones Thor recuerda que a pesar de la madurez, sigue siendo un niño.

**El mismo Loki de la esquina, ese, el de los ojos verdes.**

Están leyendo en silencio, y Thor también tenia los ojos en un libro que le había recomendado Reed, resulto ser bueno, hasta cierto punto; pero ahora tiene toda su atención en el niño de la última fila, en una esquina, con semblante tranquilo y pacifico. Loki lee, como todos los demás, pero en la mente de Thor no están los demás, solo Loki con sus ojos grandes, y que parecen ver el fondo de su propia alma, solo Loki que se pasa un mechón de cabello negro por detrás de la oreja, la oreja que el lamio el día anterior.

Alza la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran, le dedica una breve sonrisa, y Thor se pasa los siguientes minutos tratando de prestar atención al libro, y no al chico de la esquina.

**Ultimo año de primaria, leyó "Matar un ruiseñor".**

Pepper se lo comento y ahora no puede dormir por andar pensando en eso.

Ya están a dos meses de terminar el primer año, y aun no pasa del besuqueo con un jodido niño de 11 años, no es que quiera pasar de eso, no para nada… Pero muy en el fondo, quiere hacerlo.

Y luego va Pepper, con su cara amable y sus gestos sinceros, y le suelta, mientras se hace un café.

"_Vaya, le debes querer mucho…"_, Thor recuerda que de forma inocente le pregunto a quien, _"a la persona que te hace sonreír mientras haces café, estas tan concentrado…"_

No entendió de qué iba hasta que observo el batidillo que había logrado hacer, confundió la crema con la cátsup, pero eso le puede pasar a cualquiera. No es que estuviera enamorado, es más si alguien se lo dijera directamente, lo que haría seria: reír, mirarlo mal, volver a reír, y después advertirle que no dijera _semejantes_ barbaridades.

Al día siguiente Loki entra a su oficina, como siempre desde que rompió un vidrio a propósito y Thor le advirtió que dejara de hacer estupideces para que lo castigaran por el resto de su vida escolar. Le sonríe, y se sienta para leer el libro que le toca esta vez, y Thor sospecha, por su mirada que ya lo ha leído.

Le llama, y Loki acude inmediatamente, como si volara, a veces le da esa impresión.

-¿Ya lo has leído?- Loki sonríe y niega casi con fervor. Thor sabe que miente.- ¿A que edad?

-Ultimo año de primaria.

Thor suspira y le acerca, deposita su cabeza en el hombro delgado, esta tan cerca del cuello, de la piel suave y fragante del cuello, tiene tantas ganas de besarle, de morder. Loki respira profundo, no sabe que hacer, porque nunca lo ha hecho, y sin embargo Thor es quien tiene miedo, y lo peor es que no sabe de que.

Comienza algo suave, y hasta tímido, siente como Loki se paraliza al instante en el que los labios de Thor le acarician el cuello, ese con el que sueña y su ser vibra, pequeños besos, cortos, caricias, Thor siente la respiración acelerada del niño, que sube las manos y se aferra a su espalda.

Entonces roza débilmente con la punta de su lengua, lame y Loki gime, ladea la cabeza, y Thor sonríe, mientras sube, lamiendo la zona, tiene sus brazos alrededor de la breve cintura, y esa tarde ya no son solo besos, Loki al llegar al dormitorio que comparte con Víctor Von Doom, lo primero que hace es cubrirse correctamente aquella marca violácea en la parte izquierda de su cuello.

**Porque solo quiere verle sonreír, de la forma que nadie sabe.**

Thor sabia de la situación familiar de Loki, una de las ventajas de ser el profesor asesorado del grupo, sabía que Loki no salía los domingos, como todos los demás estudiantes. No era que no tuviera el permiso firmado, era que simplemente no tenia un lugar en donde Vivian sus padres, los padres que nunca preguntaban por el, y nunca se les veía por allí, a excepción de cuando Farbauti le recogió en la semana santa.

Por eso, y porque nadie preguntaba, era que Thor cada domingo llevaba a Loki a infinidad de lugares, y el niño sonreía, mientras le decía algún dato curioso sobre el tiburón tigre, mientras Thor le veía a él, y a la forma en la que acaparaba su atención, como una faro de luz.

Y cuando encontraba un lugar lo suficientemente privado, le robaba un beso, y Loki entrelazaba las manos entre su cabello rubio, nunca lo admitía, pero Thor sentía paz al estar con el.

Loki se lo soltó de regreso al internado.

-Thor… ¿Me quieres?

El mayor trato de no apartar la vista del camino, pero se aferro con fuerza al volante. ¿Qué si le quería?

-Claro que te quiero.

Loki se gira a la ventanilla, y no vuelve a decir palabra alguna, pero Thor sabe que algo anda mal, y a decir verdad no le sorprende tanto. Las relaciones que había tenido en algún punto, siempre terminaban asi, aunque en este caso fuera completamente distinto.

Para empezar ni siquiera tenia una relación con Loki, simplemente era como una travesura de parte del niño, y el, él nunca se lo había cuestionado. ¿Que si lo quería?, claro que lo quería, después de tanto tiempo en detención, Thor le guardaba un inmenso cariño, y después de que compartieran el beso, aquella tarde lejana, bueno, le quería _aun mas_, pero seguía siendo un niño. Y tarde o temprano aquello iba a acabar, tal vez mas temprano que tarde, teniendo en cuenta el final de curso.

Estaban a una distancia aun larga para llegar al internado, pero Thor paro el coche, la luz del atardecer comenzaba a menguar, y se giro hacia Loki, mejor ahora que nunca, y… ¡Era un niño de 11 años! ¿De que tenia miedo?

-Mira Loki, esto esta mal, es solo… Eres aun muy chico para entend…

Loki le callo cuando impulso su pequeño y delgado cuerpo hacia delante, besándole con los ojos cerrados, y Thor cayo, como siempre. Le sostuvo de la cintura, y con cierta incomodidad, posiciono al niño sobre el, en el asiento del piloto.

Y volvieron a fundirse en el beso, mientras Loki empujaba su cuerpo contra el de Thor, demasiado preocupado por la respuesta que recibió del mayor, Thor bajo con suaves besos recorrió el mentón infantil, y de nuevo tomo posesión del cuello virgen, mientras los débiles y pequeños jadeos y gemidos que profería Loki con su boca roja, eran acallados por el viento que golpeaba las ventanas del auto.

Media hora después estaban en el internado, cada uno en su cama, Loki durmiendo con los labios entreabiertos y los cabellos regados en la almohada, mientras Thor ahogaba los sonidos que luchaban por ir mas allá de la garganta, mientras su mano seguía con el vaivén contra el miembro duro, recreando la hermosa visión del niño que le besaba insistente.

**Y el descubre, al de ojos verdes, que ríe pero nadie sabe como, que esta desnudo enfrente.**

Todo el alumnado estaba a fuera, en los amplios jardines, exhibiendo a los padres, y demás personas, el fruto de todo un año encerrados. Había música, y las nubes amenazaban, entre juegos, una lluvia torrencial. Thor se había paseado por allí, buscando con la mirada a Loki, al mismo Loki que no vería por tres meses, antes de regresar. No le vio allí, y Thor decidió que aquello era mejor que verse, estaba acostumbrado a manejar mujeres lastimadas, ardientes de venganza; pero el, Loki era diferente por el simple hecho de que era un niño.

Lo encontró sentado en unas escaleras que dirigían a los cubículos, sin decir palabra se levanto y entro con Thor, dirigiéndose a la oficina, la que había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos.

-¿Vienes a tu ultimo castigo?

Loki sonrió, parpadeando, mostrando esa caída casi femenina, mientras asentía. Thor le abrazo, mientras el niño buscaba los labios. Algo diferente había allí, asi como la primera vez que se encontraron, Loki busco lo que Thor se mostraba renuente de darle. Se sentó a horcajadas, de rodillas, era incomodo, pero no importo demasiado, cuando Loki presiono con su trasero el miembro de Thor.

A pesar del clima, en aquel lugar hace calor, y Thor le dará lo que el niño lujurioso quiere, no sabe de donde ha salido asi, de porque esta pasando asi, pero no importa.

-Recuerda que tu asi lo quieres.

Loki tiembla por el tono de voz, tan grave, tan poderoso, le tiemblan las rodillas, y no entiende de donde viene la sensación de cosquilleo en su vientre. Se deja morder el cuello, duele, pero la lengua de su profesor lame después, presionando, todo es caliente, y Loki se siente deshacer.

Thor le desnuda, adrenalina por su cuerpo, y ese pequeño trasero de mil demonios restregándose contra su pene, hasta ese momento se da cuenta de lo mucho que quiere romper ese pequeño cuerpo. Ve los pequeños pezones, y se empecina a mordisquearlos, mientras Loki con sus manitas jalonea el cabello rubio, suspirando y soltando pequeños grititos. Pasa las grandes manos por el infantil cuerpo, ese cuerpo que se adivina provocador, llega hasta la espalda baja, y siente los vellos erizarse, encuentra el perfecto trasero y lo aprieta con fuerza, acaricia y Loki, el pequeño Loki gime impúdico, tímidamente ha depositado sus labios en el fuerte cuello, Thor quiere mas.

Ordena que abra la boca, y como la primera vez, el niño lame los dedos, una y otra vez, esta desnuda, y la blanca piel parece mas blanca en ese instante, Thor ve maravillado y perverso como ha pintado motas violáceas, rojizas por todo el cuerpo, observa como la boca se cierra atrapando los dedos, y sin saber que otra cosa hacer Loki succiona, el miembro de Thor esta duro.

-Para.- Loki obedece, y mientras se besan, Thor introduce poco a poco el índice en la pequeña entrada, el menor inmediatamente se tensa, esa intrusión es completamente nueva, pero quiere mas, su pequeño miembro ha reaccionado a las atenciones, tiene miedo, pero quiere mas.- Relájate, Loki.

El menor asiente, y Thor mueve su índice en círculos, mientras deposita suaves besos por los hombros blancos y pequeños, introduce los otros dos, y Loki gimotea, Thor comienza a embestir con los dedos, mientras su miembro duele contra la tela del pantalón, entonces Loki grita, arquea la espalda, y hace la cabeza hacia atrás, no sabe que punto es le que Thor a acariciado, pero siente descargas eléctricas por todo su pequeño e inexperto cuerpo.

Sin poder resistir mas, Thor alza a Loki y lo sienta en el escritorio, mientras el baja los pantalones, con la ropa interior, liberando su pene, Loki mira entre temeroso y con una curiosidad bulliciosa, antes de que Thor le vuelva a poner sobre el, Loki dirige una mano tímida y pequeña hacia el miembro, lo acaricia, y Thor bufa, es tan enviciante la imagen, es un fabuloso tabú.

-Loki…- El niño alza la turbada mirada verde, y siente como le vuelve a cargar sin dificultad.- Te quiero.

Loki entonces esboza la sonrisa más hermosa que Thor alguna vez presencio, y cae en cuenta que esta enamorado de esa sonrisa, y del dueño de aquella. Le indica que abra las piernas, y pasa sus manos por los muslos libres de vello, suaves al tacto, tiernos. Lleva su poderosa hombría a la pequeña entrada, y Loki trata de relajarse, como Thor le dijo, pero siente como poco a poco es llenado por algo tan grande, tan grueso, llora porque duele, y llora porque se siente terriblemente bien a pesar de todo.

-Duu-uelee.

Thor lo sabe, lo sabe y sigue empujando dentro de aquellas paredes que se cierran en torno a él, tan placentero. Deposita cortos besos en el cuerpo del niño, que valiente, muerde los labios para no gritar, pero no puede detener las lágrimas que Thor lame. Con un quejido lastimero, el rubio entra por completo en la cavidad inexplorada, tierras vírgenes que marca con la primera embestida. Es tan estrecho que enloquece, y Loki suspira, Thor perverso observa como hay semilla manando del pequeño pene de Loki, le esta iniciando en los placeres carnales.

Es una fruta jugosa, prohibida, tierna. Thor se lo esta comiendo a mordidas.

Comienza suave y certero, su miembro entra y sale, con menor dificultad, esta tan apretado como nada que haya sentido antes, lo esta amando una y otra vez, mientras Loki se siente morir y resurgir dentro de un fuego que le esta consumiendo, es tan pequeño que las caricias sobrepasan todo lo que conoció, todo lo que conocerá.

No les descubren, a pesar de los sonoros gritos de placer que salen de la pequeña boca, Thor le besa, y sostiene las caderas infantiles, le aprieta contra su fuerte pecho, para que no caiga.

Las estocadas son tan certeras, y arremeten contra la próstata de Loki, que se viene por primera vez, la semilla sabe virgen, ha sido victima del acto de pertenencia a otra persona, ha conocido por primera vez la magia del sexo, y no sabe cuanto desencadenaran sus actos inocentes. Lo que empezó cuando miro los ojos azules de su profesor de literatura.

Thor sin embargo, sigue buscando su éxtasis, y lo obtiene penetraciones después, el calor, el ver al niño envuelto en un placer puro, y el seguir sintiendo los músculos de la entrada contraerse, ahogando mas a su miembro, le hacen correrse, abundante, corrompiendo y marcando, Loki se queja, por el escozor, y cuando Thor sale del pequeño cuerpo, el semen se escurre por entre las piernas, esta mezclado con sangre, y siente un poco de remordimiento. Desaparece cuando Loki, con la camisa puesta, le acaricia la mejilla y se abraza a su cuerpo, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

**Se acarician, pero nadie dice nada.**

Se despiden, y Farbauti le apresura, Loki en un movimiento rápido, roza sus dedos contra el dorso de la mano de Thor.

**El de ojos verdes, que sonríe, y promete.**

Es segundo año, nuevos alumnos, y Thor extraña la visión del chico de los ojos verdes, en la esquina de su salón, que estornudo el primer día, y termino haciendo el amor con el, en el ultimo. Sabe de los sentimientos hacia él, y ahora tiene miedo a que Loki crezca, a que se dé cuenta que es demasiado para Thor, y se vaya como llego; de improviso.

Sus pensamientos angustiantes se borran cuando Loki, de doce años, pasa por su salón y le muestra una sonrisa tímida, y que promete seguir a su lado por mucho tiempo más. En la tarde, Loki toca la puerta, Carol abre y Thor se asoma, le permite el paso, y se la pasan hablando de los nuevos maestros y las vacaciones. Al toque Loki sale con dirección al nuevo dormitorio, mientras Carol le dice a Thor que es afortunado por ya no tener castigo con el chico, después de clases.

Thor se deja asaltar por la melancolía, ríe, veintiséis años y enamorado de un niño de doce.

**El tiempo pasa, y la promesa resulto eterna.**

Fue difícil, pero mantuvieron su relación que de ser nada, se convirtió en todo. El discurso de graduación lo da Loki, y Thor se encuentra amando con fervor al joven de dieciséis años que habla sobre nuevos retos, y nuevas aventuras, en la fiesta se dan su primer beso en publico, la mitad se escandaliza, y la otra mitad chismorrea y fingen saber que ya lo intuían.

Esa noche, Loki no llega a su casa, y ambos pasan la noche entre sabanas, y risas que saben a confidencias y amor por siempre.

**El chico de ojos verdes, el hombre de ojos azules.**

Si les preguntaran, que como es posible que sigan juntos después de veinte años, Loki dirá que es el sexo, porque entre mas viejo mejor, y perversidades de ese estilo, Thor asentirá solemne y al terminar la velada se irían a la casa que comparten, y en la cual viven felices.

Amora, una amiga de Loki, les ha dicho lo estúpidamente afortunados que son, que una relación de ese tipo pasa entre mil fallidas, y que es un milagro.

Ambos saben lo mucho que costo el seguir juntos, y que el sentimiento que de niño Loki no supo clasificar, era un amor que maduraría con el paso del tiempo, a veces se seguía sorprendiendo por el hecho de que Thor lo escogiera a él, un chiquillo, entre todas las mujeres y hombres que pudo haber obtenido, su pareja a pesar de la edad sigue con ese aire masculino e irresistible que le atrapo de niño, su vitalidad y fuerza siguen intactas, e incluso Loki llega a pensar que es él quien parece el sujeto de cincuenta años, en lugar de treinta y seis.

Se acuestan de nuevo, y besan pacientes, mientras sus cuerpos vuelven a encenderse, bajo el calor del cuerpo contrario.

**Ya no están juntos, y la promesa sigue eterna.**

Loki se repite lo mismo cuando le va a ver, era algo natural, y mentiría si no le extraña con una fuerza torrencial. Conversa sobre como sigue siendo su vida, y trata de no llorar cuando le dice que le anhela. Su muerte arraso con todo su mundo, y en las noches, con la cama vacía, recuerda los momentos que paso a su lado, desde su infancia, hasta el momento en el que Thor le susurro _"Te amo", _antes de sucumbir.

Han pasado seis años, y el dolor no ha mitigado, le invade cada vez que ve la lapida fría, y camina solitario hacia su casa, que ha dejado de ser un hogar, porque no esta el, con su risa como trueno, y sus ojos azules del cielo mas despejado. Loki recuerda el tacto de su cuerpo, de su piel, de su cabello rubio.

A pesar del tiempo, le ama de idéntica forma.

**Porque "Erase una vez", un niño, y su profesor… **

Amora se dirige al cementerio, con su hija ayudándole, igual de hermosa que la madre, le ha contado la historia de amor más pura, graciosa, y sin sentido que ha conocido en su vida, y la mujer ha mostrado una pizca de desconfianza acerca de la veracidad de los hechos.

¿Un niño enamorado de su maestro? ¿El maestro enamorado del niño? ¿Qué su relación haya perdurado hasta que ambos murieran?

Se escuchaba imposible, de antología, como esos cuentos de hadas que nunca resultan ciertos, Sif tiene razón en desconfiar, y si no respetara a su madre, se hubiera reído.

Llegan y no puede creer lo que ve, se lee el nombre de Loki Laufeyson en la lapida izquierda, y en la derecha Thor Odinson, con las fechas de nacimientos y las de muerte. Sif observa a su madre, sin decir palabra alguna, su ser desborda una emoción silenciosa, porque aquí esta la confirmación al "cuento" de su madre.

Amora supone que si existe algo después de la muerte, Thor y Loki, sus amigos, se volverán a encontrar allí, de mil formas distintas.

Se gira y por un instante Sif ve como un hombre rubio de ojos azules, sostiene la mano de un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Antes de que le diga a Amora, la visión ha desaparecido, llevada con el viento a un infinito seguro.

**FIN.**

**/**

**Para empezar, me gustaría que ahora solo lean los títulos, del principio al fin, porque allí también va una mini historia.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y espero quejas, comentarios o lo que sea :D**

**Nos vemos el próximo domingo!**


End file.
